Recently, attention has been increasingly focused on such liquid crystal lenses as described in, for example, Patent Literature 1. In such a liquid crystal lens, its optical power can be changed by changing the voltage applied to its liquid crystal layer to change the refractive index of the liquid crystal layer. Therefore, with the use of the liquid crystal lens, the optical system can be compactified and enhanced in capabilities.